Bonds
by 3Kiyoshi3
Summary: A 100ish word drabble for every heterosexual vocaloid pairing. Warning: crack. Like, Lola/Gakupo levels of crack.
1. Leon and Lola: Eldest

And to start it all off, the original two! I don't own vocaloid.

* * *

><p>LolaLeon – Eldest

It took a lot of clinging to let go. Especially if girls were involved. Leon was standing to the side, watching Lola embrace Kaito and Meiko for the fifth and final 'last time'. Then, the door was closing behind them, leaving Leon and Lola in the dark.

"They aren't coming back." Lola's voice barely broke the oppressive silence.

"Of course not. They aren't failures like us."

"I'll miss them."

"I will too. But we'll manage."

Leon walked over to Lola, and gently put his arms around her. She hugged him back, clinging as though he were the only solid thing in her world.

"That's right," she whispered. After all, they always had.


	2. Kiyoteru and Miriam: Edges

Not really happy with this one. But, oh well.

Forgot to mention it in chapter 1, but I'm open to (crack) requests. I will be doing the overused pairings, but I _do not _want requests for them. Be creative. Open your mind. Break my brain with the crack levels. Or make me realize that that pairing is adorable and needs more love.

* * *

><p>He first saw her on the edge of the city, a sliver of white against rusting metal and broken glass. She was staring at the world beyond the city limits, ignoring him. He almost walked away then, back to the Vocaloid city proper.<p>

But that city had never been a place he wanted to return to, so he stayed. Waiting.

"Why are you here?" Her voice blended perfectly with the silence, as if she was a part of it.

"I didn't want to stay in the inner city."

"Same here. Couldn't stand being the only unsuccessful one."

"Did you ever go back?"

"No."

"Isn't it lonely?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll stay here." At her surprised look, he grinned. "A pretty girl like you should never have to be alone."

* * *

><p>Does anyone else ship this now? Because it's like, my new OTP.<p> 


	3. Nekomura Iroha and Big Al: Tsundere

A~and after hearing all of your requests, I decided to do ...

Something completely different!

And it's late.

Please don't hate me.

* * *

><p>Iroha most definitely doesn't like Big Al.<p>

She doesn't like the way he smiles.

(_First time waking, cold white walls, cold white bed, but the warmth of a a smile, an honest smile in an honest face_)

She doesn't like his stupid chivalry.

(_His hand's outstretched, but she ignores it and tries to get up. First step and she falls, but an arm's wrapped around her, catching her. She jerks away, but she still remembers how safe it felt._)

She doesn't like how friendly he is.

(_He's talking to Sweet Ann at yet another vocaloid party, and she's telling herself she doesn't care. Doesn't care that they're supposedly the perfect couple. Doesn't care that … but her train of thought's interrupted as he walks over and …_)

And she most definitely did not agree to go out with him.

…

Well, she did. But it wasn't because she liked him or anything.

* * *

><p>Just in case you didn't know, Nekomura Iroha is a new vocaloid. See vocaloid wiki for further details. Hope no one was confused.<p>

And her design looks tsundere to me. Don't ask me why, it just does.

I hope this one wasn't confusing. It seems OK to me, but ...


	4. Kaito and Miriam: Yandere

This isn't my favorite drabble, nor is it the most romantic. But, it's appealing to the part of me that really likes the dark stuff. I hope you enjoy it renahh chen!

* * *

><p>Miriam knew that she was made for Kaito. She would never hurt him, never leave him, and she would always, always love him. But he doesn't know that. In fact, he doesn't know her at all. His eyes simply gloss over her, ignoring plain white Miriam for scarlet Meiko or sea-green Miku or sunny yellow Rin.<p>

So she wonders and wonders how to get him, and then she has an idea. If she were to leave plain white Miriam behind, and become a brighter color, then she would be noticed. He would notice her! So she thinks and she thinks, and she decides that red would be the color for her.

A beautiful, beautiful bloody red.


	5. Meiko and Tonio: Bar

Not as romantic as I would have liked, but I still think it's sweet. Meiko's my favorite vocaloid~

Hope you like it NyenTan!

* * *

><p>Meiko sighed, staring at the table. It had been a long, long day. The twins had been acting up, Miku had somehow obtained a severe cold, and Kaito adamantly refused to eat his vegetables. And when she finally made it to her favorite bar, her seat was taken. She sat down anyways, wishing she could find the energy to be angry.<p>

"Why do they all expect me to solve their problems?" the usurper muttered to himself, looking as tired as Meiko felt.

"Probably 'cause you're the only sane one."

At his incredulous stare, she continued,

"That's why they come to me."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Alcohol." She smiles sardonically and raises her glass.

He snorts. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

She laughs. "Sometimes it's the only one. Let me tell you about the time when Rin blew up the house."

He leans in, and they chat about the insanity of the other vocaloids.

And every day thereafter, at about 8 'o clock, Meiko's favorite bar is filled with laughter, as Meiko and Tonio sit down and chat about their lives, together.

* * *

><p>Okay, so thanks to everyone who's submitted a request! However, I just realized that just doing an everyoneXeveryone fic for the canon vocaloids is about 150 pairings. I'm not giving this up, but so as not to swamp myself with pairings (becasue there are over 9,000 utaufanloids), I'm sticking to the canon vocaloids.

So, long story short, it kills me to say this, but utau/fanloids are not going to be included in this fic.


	6. Miki and Len: Fireworks

Nothing to say here ...

Hope you like it reanahh chen!

* * *

><p>It's the darkest night of the year, and Len's watching the fireworks. Blue and gold and lurid pink dance across the sky, blotting out the pale stars in swirls of shimmering color.<p>

This is the one time of the year when he allows himself the time to just relax. No trying to keep Rin out of trouble or Meiko sober, no saving Miku from rabid fanboys. He's just watching the fireworks. Or he would be, if someone hadn't just stepped in front of the sky.

"Hey," she says with a smile

"Hey," he responds, suddenly unable to speak. She laughs, and continues,

"I'm part of the pyrotechnics team that puts on the fireworks shows here. I wanted to know what you though of our shows."

"They're beautiful." In his head he added, 'like you'.

"Thanks. I've never really watched them though."

"Why not start now?" He holds out a hand and she lets him spin her around to face the sky.


	7. Lui Hibiki and Ring Suzune: Laugh

The word counter on this site is kinda messed up. I deleted a couple words, and the wordcount on this one went _up. _O_o

* * *

><p>The moment Ring sees him, she knows Lui's moping again.. To other people, it might have looked like he was just contemplating the world, he was looking out the window after all. But Ring likes to think that she knows him better than most. After all, they've been living together since they were 'born'.<p>

And, not that he knows, she loves him.

But, that's been enough about her. Lui's still sad. And as the girl who loves him, she'll cheer him up.

So that she can see his beautiful smile and hear his musical laugh, if only one more time.


	8. Gumi and Big Al: Monster

Okay, that took forever. In order not to bore you (and get this chapter up faster XD), I'll leave the explanations at this. Back to back road trips. No internet (or sleep)at either location. NaNoWriMo Ate My Soul. Sorry.

I kinda think this update was worth it though. I love everything about this drabble except the last line ~ 3 3

* * *

><p>Once Upon A Time, there was a monster. Big, gruesome, and terrifying, he lived alone in a black castle.<p>

Once Upon A Time, there was a princess. Beautiful, sweet, and kind, she lived with her family in a lovely white castle.

The princess was a brave child, and a restless one. The moment she heard of the monster, she decided to see him for herself. Despite the attempts of her wise parents to dissuade her, she set off, on a bright summer day.

She did not return until the day when the summer sun faded to an autumn blush, and her family had given up on her safe return. She brought with her a dark haired young man wearing a high collared shirt.

Rumors flew about her return, but the princess said nothing, only smiling mysteriously at the rumors of the monsters death.

When the leaves of autumn faded and crumbled to dust, the princess and the monster were wed, with no one the wiser.


	9. Piko and Rin: Blue

A little late again ... Oh well.

Anyways, I have Miriam/Kiyoteru fanart! Head on over to my profile to see it. And, renahh chen has written an adorable fanfic about Big Al and Iroha. No, seriously, it's adorable. You should read it. **READ IT. **The link to her profile can be found on the reviews page.

* * *

><p>It was a little known fact that Rin's favorite color was blue. Pure, pretty, bright blue, like her own eyes. She had decided long ago that her perfect boy would have eyes exactly like her own. The other details had changed, what he would wear, his personality, his hair, but the eyes always stayed the same.<p>

Then, Piko came along. And she'd have you know, he was not her perfect boy. Too serious, too weak, too antisocial. And only one blue eye.

But, when one fan had gone too far, it was Piko who found her crying. It was Piko who held her close, and, in the end, it was Piko who won her heart.

'Cause, no matter how much she dreamed, she knew finding her perfect boy was impossible. And honestly, she would rather have her reality, her Piko, despite his flaws, than a perfect dream.


	10. Gakupo and Sonika: Mirror

ASDFGHJLKL;;

This oneshot did not want to be written. Like, at all. It kept trying to be twincest. So, yeah, that's why it took forever. And I don't like it. *glares at uncooperative story*

* * *

><p>It was a (surprisingly) little-known fact that Gumi and Sonika were twins. They were, after all, nearly identical physically. Perhaps it was their personalities that threw people off. Gumi was bright and happy, second only to Miku in optimism. Sonika was shy and quiet, preferring to let other vocaloids be in the spotlight.<p>

Another little-known fact was that they loved the same person. That wasn't surprising, as Sonika did her best to keep that hidden. So, she watched as Gumi pursued Gakupo, and hoped. Hoped that one day, she'd have the courage to confess her feelings. Hoped that maybe, maybe, Gakupo would notice her. But for now, she was only able to watch.


	11. Meiko, Kaito and Miku: Star

_"Threesomes solve everything. **Everything**."_  
>— <strong>Fandom maxim <strong>(From TVTropes)

Well ... I'm firmly on the KaiMei side of the debate, but this was fun to write. Like, unholily fun. And yes, this counts for the Kaito and Meiko_ and _the Kaito and Miku drabbles. =P

And, not that my titles are terribly relevant anyway, Star refers to What 'bout my Star from Macross Frontier (an Anime).

* * *

><p>It was 'ask the vocaloids' day again, and this time, as usual, the most popular question was, 'is Kaito with Miku or Meiko?'. And, by virtue of choosing paper over rock, it was Rin answering.<p>

At first, she had resigned herself to giving the usual non-answer. After all, the answer seemed to change from day to day. She had spotted Kaito kissing Meiko once, and then about an hour later, he was holding hands with Miku. It was confusing!

But then, Rin had an idea. To confirm who was with who once and for all! So, grabbing her trusty camera, she headed for Kaito's room to wrangle a confession out of him.

What she saw there … Well, there's a good reason her answer was 'you don't want to know'.


	12. Yuki and Gachapoid: Imagination

Umm ... Yeah, I have no excuse for how late this one is. I'm sorry ... *ducks rotten tomatoes and random shoes*

Also, this will be the only drabble with Yuki or Gachapoid, to avoid creepyness.

* * *

><p>Yuki has a friend. His name is Gachapoid, and most of the time, he's a boy her age with green hair. The rest of the time, he's a dinosaur.<p>

Lola says that Gachapoid isn't real. Everyone else thinks it. But Yuki doesn't mind. She knows Gachapoid will always be there for her when she needs him. Even if she grows up and can't see him anymore. But, Yuki doesn't think that'll happen. After all, she has proof he exists.

What? You thought that she'd sing MAGNET on her own?

* * *

><p>I hope the last line isn't too confusing ...<p> 


	13. Tonio and Luka: Badass

Double update!

Fun fact: this is actually my closest oneshot to 100 words.

* * *

><p>Luka smiled. This guy was good. Normally, gunslingers got overconfident when facing what looked like a delicate girl armed only with a katana, but this one, this dual-wielding man in an impeccable tuxedo, was taking her seriously.<p>

That was making this fight … interesting. With a feral grin, Luka dodged yet another bullet, and brought up her katana to charge. When she won this, that guy would most definitely owe her a drink. Thinking of his sexy italian accent, she let the grin fade into a (no less predatory) smirk. Perhaps he would owe her just a little bit more …


	14. Miku and Leon: Closet

Yeah. This has taken forever. But now that Camp Nano is over, I'll be updating daily again. And I love this couple XD

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku had had a few awkward experiences in her life. But, this one definitely took the cake. She was stuck. In a closet. With <em>Leon<em>. She was going to murder Meiko.

Not that there was anything wrong with Leon. In fact, the opposite was true. If she had been in here with anyone else, it would have been simply awkward. But, Leon, with his gorgeous blond hair and innocent blue eyes and sexy muted voice and even sexier- well, you get the point.

"Miku-chan?" It was the sound of that voice that brought her out of her musings

"Leon?"

"I have something I want to talk to you about …"


	15. Meiko and Gakupo: Revenge

Sequel to Closet.

* * *

><p>Well, that had worked out nicely. Meiko took a long drink of her celebratory sake, and allowed herself an equally celebratory smirk. It looked like Miku and Leon had finally gotten around to confessing. Not that she had anything to do with that. Really.<p>

"Meiko?"

And there was Miku now. Meiko put on her best 'caring older sister' face, and said,

"Yes Miku?"

"It's revenge time."

Before Meiko could figure out what, exactly that meant, someone shoved her in the back. Hard. Next thing she knew, she had fallen into what looked like the same closet Miku and Leon had been 'accidentally' locked in earlier. Luckily, something soft had broken her fall …

"Meiko-san?"

It was Gakupo's voice. Meiko groaned.


	16. Gumi and Kiyoteru: Opposed

It's odd. I find myself shipping this for some reason ...

And despite how much I hated writing it, I like this one. *shrugs*

* * *

><p>Gumi believes in soulmates. Gumi believes in love at first sight, in opposites attracting and the victorious childhood friend.<p>

Kiyoteru doesn't. There are some people that get along well from the beginning, yes. And it has been statistically proven that opposites do attract. But it has also been proven that those relationships never last long. And it never has been likely that two childhood friends would end up in a romantic relationship.

But there are times when even he, the vocaloid's designated skeptic, has to wonder.

He and Gumi are together romantically. There's no denying that. And there's no denying that their romance manages to last. Even though they're childhood friends, opposites, and (if one believes Gumi) soulmates.


	17. Rin and Gakupo: Magic

Umm ... I BLAME THE TRANSFORMERS FANDOM. FOR EVERYTHING! *flees*

* * *

><p>When Rin decided to date Gakupo, she thought she had prepared herself for anything. Rabid, jealous or murderous fangirls, well-meaning comments about how he was 'just a little old' for her, and equally well-meaning suggestions that she should get together with someone 'her own age'. Meaning Miku or Len, and she honestly didn't know which one was more disturbing.<p>

But, she hadn't been prepared for _this_.

'This' was being woken up by Kaito at around 2:00 AM. _This _was being dragged down to the living room to be greeted/glomped by Gakupo. _Glomped _by Mr. touching-is-awkward-stoppit! himself. If that wasn't enough, getting a good look at him was. He was wearing a miniskirt. A rainbow, sparkly miniskirt.

"What did you _do _to him?" Rin hissed murderously, advancing on Kaito.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could … fix … him?"


	18. Kiyoteru and Meiko: Blood

This one ... was not what I had in mind. I'm rather happy with it though.

* * *

><p>When Kiyoteru met Meiko, he knew she was going to be trouble. Danger. He knew through some sixth sense that she was the one person that had the power to destroy his perfectly crafted facade of normalcy.<p>

Still, she was beautiful. Beautiful despite, or perhaps because of the fact that should he get close to her, everything he had worked for would be gone.

He had wanted to be normal so badly. Wanted never to have to fight again, to abandon the hunt for the monsters, to go home.

But now, looking at her across a crowded dance floor, the sentiment seems cowardly and hollow. He wonders if it's worth it, if trading safety for love really is a fair price.

Kiyoteru downs his drink and curses softly.

Life is not easy for the Chosen One. And it is never, ever safe.


	19. Gakupo and Lola: Sunshine

By popular demand, RainbowMiniskirt!Gakupo is back! And so am I!

I have decided that I will now update daily or die trying! (Note: If I do not update daily, it does not neccesarily mean that I'm dead. It may just mean I have 150 pages of active reading for AP US History.)

* * *

><p>It was times like these that made Lola question her sanity. Or rather, the sanity of the vocaloids, the Creators, and the world at large, because if this was any indication she was the only sane member of all those groups.<p>

Gakupo, whom she had previously believed to be one of the sane(er) vocaloids, was skipping around the engloid's living room. In a miniskirt. A _rainbow _miniskirt. And he was _sparkling._

Needless to say, this had to be stopped. Lola grabbed her frying pan and, bracing herself for whatever resistance Gakupo might make, planted herself firmly in his path.

Lola had braced herself for a fight, but Gakupo didn't want to give one. Instead of attacking her with his evil sparkles and rainbows of doom, he merely stared at her for a moment, confused. And then, very slowly, very gently he kissed her, murmuring something about 'making love not war'.

Lola decided then that she was probably just as insane as the rest of the world.

She should _not _have enjoyed that.


	20. Kaito and Lily: Cereal

Has anyone else noticed that as my chapters get longer, my titles get less relevant?

'M not so happy with this one. Dunno why though.

* * *

><p>Kaito knew three things about Lily. One: She was unfriendly. Two: She was unapproachable. Three: She was lonely.<p>

The third wasn't a conscious observation, nor was it something most people would have noticed. Kaito knew that everyone thought he was oblivious, and sometimes (well, most of the time actually) he was. But, somewhere along the line, Kaito had learned to read people, to see past the masks and walls that they put up to defend themselves.

So, he took it upon himself to take care of Lily. He knew she would hate it if he were to help her openly, would see it as a sign of weakness. So, he helped as subtly as he knew how, and hoped it would be enough.

It still hurt though, when he saw the loneliness in her eyes, as if there was no one in the world that cared for her, as if she was truly alone, and he could do nothing about it. She would only push his help (and his stupid, stupid, unrequited love) away.


	21. Len and Gumi: Masks

... Okay, so, as a matter of fact, I'm not dead. Who'd have thought?

I rather like this one.

* * *

><p>Len didn't like Gumi. She was too … happy. She <em>loved <em>being a vocaloid. She never seemed to resent that she'd never had a choice about it.

Len did.

He envied the humans that wandered the streets outside of his window, the ones that took their power to choose their destinies for granted.

–

Yet another day, yet another party. Yet another billion people wondering if he was in love with his sister. Yet another temporary escape to a freezing balcony. This time, it's occupied. He prepares to excuse himself, only to recognize the girl shaking on the edge.

Gumi's crying for the first time he can remember, and he awkwardly puts a hand on her shoulder, only to find her clinging to him like an octopus.

_I don't love him _she murmured, as if she couldn't believe it.

_I don't love Rin either, _he whispered in reply, and beyond the disbelief on her face, he sees a desperate hope.


	22. Kaito and Luka: Shop

Kaito had ducked in to the candy shop as a last resort, a desperate ploy to avoid the cloying advances of his 'date'. Nintey-nine percent of the time, he'd rather have ice cream, but that would be the first place she'd look, so here he was.

It wasn't a bad place, not nearly as pink and frilly as everything else on the street, and his heart had almost calmed down when he heard a polite female voice say,

''Can I help you?"

He'd nearly jumped out of his skin, but politeness was the last thing _she'd _have done, so he didn't see any harm in striking up a conversation.

He had to leave a minute or so later, but it would take him months to forget the pretty teal color of her eyes.


	23. Tonio and Lola: Train

Still not dead. Is anyone reading this? Does anyone reading this have any pairings that they want to request? I'm feeling kinda lonely ...

* * *

><p>They met for the first time in the decrepit old train station at the edge of the city. Tonio was waiting for a train, Lola for a passenger. They ended up on the same bench, and somehow, a conversation started.<p>

He missed his train, and the person she was looking for never arrived. Neither minded much.

Trains were few and far between in that small dusty town, so he stayed with her for a while. There were rumors, but Lola didn't care and Tonio didn't hear them.

He promised he'd return. She promised she'd wait.

When, almost a decade later, his train pulled into the station, she was there. Just like she promised.


End file.
